A secret
by Songwolf14
Summary: This is the story of Star Cahill and her life as a half shadowhunter half werewolf. in the story she find love and what she really is.(sorry i suck at summaries) P.S. this is based on the the mortal instruments series but does not have the all same character and plot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"Got you!" I yelled. "Huh...What...!" came a confused voice. "Just admit it Hunter I beat you...what can't take being beat by a girl?" I say laughing.

My name is Star, I'm 16 years old living in the New York Institute, and here I train to be a Shadowhunter. When I was 6 years old a demon came to my home in the London and came to kill us all. My parents had told me to pack a small sack with only the most important things and run, run until I couldn't run any more. Naturally I didn't do as I was told and hid out side in the garden. That was when I witnessed the worst thing a 6 year old could, her parents being killed by demons. I was so shocked I couldn't move. I don't remember much after that. One minute I was curled up of the ground crying for my parent the next i woke up in a warm bed. It turned out that the clave, the government for shadowhunters, had shown up and sent me to the New York institute where I would continue my training until age 18 when I would be considered an adult and could do what I wanted. The couple that runs the New York institute is Sarah and Henry Bradwell. Sarah asked me first thing when I woke up is if my parents gave me a big old book. At the time just the mention of my parent sent me spiraling into tears. Two days later I went out to explore where I was and I ran into Hunter. From that day on hunter was the only one that truly understood me.

Besides Hunter, I, Sarah and Henry living in the institute there were 4 other children, all orphans like Hunter and me. Their names are will, Isabelle, Alec, and Jasmine (Jessie). Isabelle, and Alec are siblings related by blood, but we all think of the other as a brother or sister...I think.

Alec is the oldest out of us at age 18 he decided to stay at the institute when he cam of age. Isabelle, hunter, and I are all 16, Jessie is 15 and has no interest in becoming a shadowhunter at all. Will is the youngest of us all at age 14.

"You beat me at an unfair advantage," said hunter." you must have, nobody can move that fast."

"ggrrr" a deep growl came from my throat," I did not. I beat you fair and square."

" come on you can tell me." Hunter pried.

"Come on, no one's here." he yells out into the supposedly empty training room. As he said this Isabelle and will creep out from behind the weapons cart, and crawl down the ropes tied to the rafters

"WHAT!" Hunter and I yell in unison.

"Sorry we enjoy watching you fight Star, you're the best swordsman-women-whatever out of all of us. You're very graceful." said isabelle

"Ya, we wanted to see how you practiced so maybe we could beat you for a change instead of you beating us." will said

"Don't flatter me" I snap "what did you hear?" I say with a small growl.

"n-nothing much except that you have a have some skill that gives you and unfair advantage." Isabelle shuddered and ended in a whisper . She never got nervous. I must have looked really mad. At that I stormed out of the training room and slammed the door on the way out. Hunter, the person I trusted most, possibly spilled my biggest secret ever, even though he himself didn't even know what it was.I was so furious when I got to my room I punched to wall. I knew I would regret it late which I did.

I sat in my room for the rest of the day looking out the window. i didn't even go to dinner when Sophie called me down. Sophie is the helping hand around the institute. i don't like to say maid because, well, she's more than a maid, she's pretty good at fighting and a great friend. Although Sophie isn't Nephilim, (part angel part human, I'll explain later) she can see the same things we can and she can see us and demons for who they really are. Now Nephilim are half angel half human people made by the angel Raziel who combined his blood and human blood in a cup called the mortal cup and nephilim were born. Shadowhunters are another name for nephilim. We were made by the angel raziel to protect humans from demons.

I finally gave into my growling stomach at 1:38 A.M and went down to the kitchen to get something to eat to satisfy my stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

The next day I did everything I could to avoid anyone. I even climbed out my second story window to get out of the institute. I decided to do some shadow hunting to keep my mind occupied. I strolled through town in search of demons. I looked for very attractive boys and girls because that's what demons disguise themselves as to attract mundanes (normal humans), to prey on them.

I strolled to the edge of town when I finally caught the whiff of demons near a old warehouse. Demons are servants of the devil. I took out my stele and put a glamor rune on my arm. Runes look like tattoos and give shadowhunters special abilities. Some give us speed, others can give us night vision. Glamor runes distort our image to the mundane eye. For example instead of seeing a teenage girl with red hair and green eyes they might see a girl with blue eyes and dirty blond hair.

As i approached the warehouse i heard some sounds." Hisssssss your won't get away witttthhh thisssss!" I immediately knew that was a vampire with its fangs extended. I then caught a whiff of werewolf. i wondered what was going on in there.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHRRRRRRRGGGGGG" screamed a male in agony.

I had to help that man. It was my job to protect people from demons. I rushed into the warehouse to find a werewolf an vampire hanging on two walls and a warlock hanging from the ceiling from chains and a demon with a whip standing in front of him.

"I know you know where it is, just tell me and you can go home" the demon said just as I walked in. " oh we have company, a shadow hunter, how... interesting."

I didn't wait to hear what he had to say the vamp,werewolf and warlock seemed to be out cold but alive. I would have to fight the demon to save them. I shifted, my clothes dissolved into my body and i felt my muscles grow stronger. In a matter of seconds I shifted from a teenage girl with red hair and green eyes to a silver overgrown wolf.(i know what your thinking, werewolf- shadowhunter? How? Ill explain soon.) I lept at the demon biting and slash it , all the while being care full not to swallow any of the demon. Demons taste horrible and upset a stomach really bad.

As i take the finally blow the demon disintegrated back to the underworld where all the demons are created and live. As i finished shifting back to human form the man woke up and i dashed over.

As the man woke up he spoke while rubbing his head.

" Magnus Bane at your service"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not posting sooner, had writers block and was busy but here it is now**

chapter 3

* * *

"Magnus Bane at your service"

I just kept looking at him confused

"Head warlock of Brooklyn" he continued

still confused look

"Sorry I don't know who you are" i finally answer.

"and who do i owe the thanks for saving my life to?" magnus continued as if i didn't say anything

"Star, Star cahill"

" Star, Star Cahill, Ahhhhh i remember you your the girl who ran away from the clave after your parents died. Your not a normal shadow- hunter part werewolf i believe."

"How do you know so much about me" i asked confused

" I was called in to locate you when you ran away. But i don't know exactly how you can be part werewolf and part shadowhunter. it's physically impossible, considering werewolf blood is dominant and shadowhunter blood is dominant." He rambled "say, will you tell me"

" do i really have a choice considering you know enought about me to blackmail me into telling you if i resist. I'll tell you but can we go someplace more private i don't want to to be here when and wake up."

In the end i ended up half carrying magnus to his house.

i tried to take as long as possible because next i would have to tell someone i hardly knew something not even the people i trusted most knew.

"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"My grandpaarents were shadow hunter but abandoned the clave when they had my mother for they didn't want her to grow up and die young like most shadow hunters moved to a small cottage in london where my mom grew up untill age 15 when demons attacked there house and killed her parents.

The clave took her to the London institute to keep her safe. But she refused to become a shadowhunter, and never have any rune placed on her skin. There she met my father. they fell in love, got married and broke away from the clave. They left and moved to a cottage in London. One night on the way home from work my father was attacked by a werewolf and bitten. He kept it a secret from my mother in fear she wouldn't love him anymore for he was turning into monster, a werewolf.

But then my mom became pregnant with me but my dad didn't think that the genes would be passed on but the were. When I was born i was born with a strange mark on my shoulder but my parents didn't care, they loved me and that was all that mattered.

It wasn't until the demons came that me and my mom learned what i was. i was a half breed. The reason that when werewolves and shadowhunter mate their children are born dead is because the runes on the shadowhunters burn the wolves and so it burns the baby to death, and niether gene can completes make up the child because they are both dominant blood types. The only reason i didn't die was because i got the shadowhunter genes from my mom and the werewolf from my dad. when he became a werewolf the runes faded away and no longer were part of him. so i got half werwolf and half shadow hunter genes.

Not all the feature werewolves have i have. Although the heal very quickly i don't and i'm not allergic silver like they are and the moon doesn't affect me. But i do have their speed,strength and ability to turn into a wolf at will.

That is how i became What i am" i told Magnus bane

" Now id like to use the favor you own me for saving your life."


End file.
